His weak spot
by Rosiel-chan
Summary: Kagome discovers Inu Yasha's week spot... lots of tickling, laughing, giggling and kissing... oh.my!


**His weak spot**

**Yeah…. I'm from Germany, so please forgive me any grammar/spelling errors, I'm trying to do my best! .**

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had been going the whole day by now, and the three humans were lightly exhausted. Kagome had been saying that she sensed a Shikon shard in the West, but they hadn't found it yet and it slowly got dark.

No one was noticing the wonderful flowered meadow which they were going through.

Kagome walked beside Inu Yasha, desperately trying to make a conversation (before she would die because of boredom) but he somehow wasn't this talkative today. Ok, he never was very talkative, but he sure talked a hell of a lot more usually than today.

He was pissed off, Kagome could feel it. _Pissed off because of me? What could I have done?_ , she asked herself.

"Inu Yasha?", she quietly asked, not wanting to let the others hear the conversation.

"Hm?", he gruffly answered.

_Ok, he isn't in a good mood…. This could have a bad ending!_

"Are you mad at me?", she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her skirt, not knowing what to do with them.

He looked at her, confused "No, why would I? Why do you think so?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, just looked like you were mad at me... you seem kinda pissed off, you know...".

He stopped walking abruptly. Kagome did too. Sango an Miroku were almost crashing into them.

"You guys, walk ahead, we'll come after you soon.", Inu Yasha said to them.

They just nodded in agreement and went off.

"I seem pissed off to you? Why?", he asked curiously.

"Yes... I thought I did something false... didn't I?". _Besides,_ _you seem pissed off the whole time..._

"No, not at all... I was just thinkin' bout ... yeah, things...", he said and chuckled lightly.

"To what kind of things do you refer?", Kagome said, smirking.

Inu Yasha looked at her with a puzzled expression, then rolled his eyes and nudged her on her side. "What are you thinking of!"., he nudged her again.

She giggled. "Stop that, it tickles!".

He grinned and nudged her even more. "Are you ticklish?".

She, though now full laughing, denied it. "No...nohoohhh...", she laughed.

"I doubt it". he chuckled, but didn't stop tickling her.

"Ahand what-hihi- about you-hihi?", she giggled and reached out to tickle him.

Oh no. This had always been his weak spot. If someone was ticklish, then he.

He began giggling before she had the chance to even touch him.

She grinned and ran her fingers lightly along his sides.

"Oh Gods!", he laughed and took one step back.

"Oh no... you can't escape.", she giggled, because he went on tickling her, too.

They stumbled over a stone and fell in the tall grass, but they didn't mind and went on.

They romped around on the meadow, laughing like little kids.

They rolled around and tickled each other, until Inu Yasha got on top of Kagome. "I've won.", he simply said, holding her wrists above her head.

"Okay, I'm giving up.", she sighed and panted lightly.

They noticed his position above her and they blushed slightly. He prepared to go off her, but Kagome put her arms around him and pulled him closer to her body.

"Stay.", she whispered into his ear. He shivered as he felt her hot breath and just nodded, unable to say any intelligent words.

Instead he breathed in her scent and nuzzled her neck, then kissed it lightly. _Oh my! What am I doing? _He blushed at his uncontrolled action.

He was a bit shocked when he heard her moan softly, then he grinned. _So she liked it?_

Okay, this was nothing new to him... every girl did like this, but Kagome wasn't just any of these girls.

So he placed another kiss on her neck and made a trail of kisses up to her cheek. She moaned again and arched her body up to his.

"Inu Yasha...", she sighed, "what are you doing...?".

He rose up a bit and looked her in the eyes. "Dunno. Kissing you?"

"And?", she asked.

"Feels good.", he replied.

She smiled and brought her lips to his, capturing them in a kiss, which he soon deepened happily.

She fisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her, while continuing the kiss.

After a few moments, he let go of her mouth and placed a kiss on her cheek. He smiled this gorgeous smile of him and stood up, offering her a hand, which she gladly took, afraid to loose balance.

"We should get going again, or the others will come.", he explained, but didn't let go of her hand.

She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. "I agree with you."

"So... I trust you to keep my secrets...", he chuckled.

"You mean your _week spot_... but why 'secret_s_'?"

"Because I have two.", he said.

"Two? Which ones?", she asked.

"Tickling and **you**, of course!".

She faced him and smiled.

"Good. Very good.".

**Soo… this wasn't my first fanfic, but my first on I thought I'd better start off with a one shot. **

**I'm trying to translate all my German fanfics into English, so there will be more from me…! Cu!**

**Click this sweet little button… Candy for you! (Just kiddin'). **


End file.
